When having the responsibility of taking care of a baby, all precautions seem to not be enough to have the certainty that the baby is all right.
For this reason, every day there are new devices that facilitate the task of taking care of a baby, such as baby monitors to control the baby while not in the same room or while the baby is sleeping.
Specially during its first months, the development of the baby is closely monitored. Frequent questions of parents are: Is my baby developing as it should? Is it developing too fast? Too slow? Are the environment conditions safe for the baby?
It frequently happens that parents visit the paediatrician or healthcare provider (HCP) more than necessary, because of their concerns about their baby's development or condition: the baby eats too much or barely eats, the baby seems to be growing slowly . . . .
It would be desirable that there was a system where parents and caretakers could keep track of the development of their babies in real time, without having to wait until the corresponding visit to the paediatrician, a system that would provide ease of mind to the parents and caretakers, and also provide an indication in case the baby is not developing as expected.
Nowadays, with the habit of people carrying their smartphones, tablet computers or other portable devices with them continuously, there is an effort to provide mobile applications (apps) to be executed by these portable devices that can make normal life tasks easier for the users.
Furthermore, the procedure of taking photos of the baby in order to see its development is a common practice for parents, by means of which they can approximately see how the baby is growing. This does however not provide accurate information, and there is a need for a system using this common tendency of parents of using visual information to track the development of their babies. It would allow that parents and caretakers could use their smartphones, tablet computers or other portable devices to accurately monitor the development of their babies and to solve some of their concerns without having to visit the paediatrician more than necessary.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that allows parents and caretakers to track the development of their baby, in an easy manner via a portable device.